One of the problems which arises from the manufacturing by craftsman, or on an industrial scale, of clock and/or jewelry components is that of the effective testing of the fixation or of the securement of the added elements, such as precious or semi-precious stones fitted by settings.
Patent CH-378243 describes a process for putting clock components to the test in the face of various outside disturbances. The checks are carried out on a rotary circular bench using several check points to test the behavior of a clock component subjected to certain conditions such as variations of the ambient pressure, shocks, vibrations, etc., are non-instantaneous and the effective measures are read individually by the operator who has a fixed position in relation to this bench.
Patent DE-3441805 describes a device for putting shock absorber sets to the test by enabling the metal lever attachments to be checked by applying vibrations at a set frequency and by comparing the resulting vibrations to the initial vibrations to detect any possible attachment defect.
There is thus, at the present time, no simple device enabling an effective checking of the fixation of added elements to clock and/or jewelry or other assembled components. More particularly, there is no device to check whether one or several precious or semi-precious stones, or other added elements, are properly or poorly set.